geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Wave
Sonic Wave = Sonic Wave is an extremely hard and extra long demon by Cyclic. Its difficulty is relevant to Bloodbath . Being 2 minutes long, it is about 8 seconds longer than Bloodbath. It is also the hardest Nine Circles Level rated demon. The original level has since been removed, but there have been several remakes of it, including a reupload by Cyrillic (with the use of a verify glitch), with the ID of 13064746. Gameplay The level starts with a very difficult cube with moderate tricks and crucial timing. After the cube, it comes to a very difficult ship, with fast speed, tight spaces and gravity portals everywhere. After the ship, the player will transform into a very difficult ball with extremely hard tricks, which leads to a tricky, mini ball part, and a dual, triple speed ball (in Windy Landscape style) part which last for a short amount of time. After the ball, the player will transform into a nearly impossible (still possible) wave. It features many gravity and size changes, extremely tight spaces and fake line trolling. At the middle of the wave, it becomes even harder with fake line trolling everywhere. Also, this part of the wave needs extremely crucial timing. If the player manages to pass the wave, the player will transform into a buggy, difficult cube were the player will need to spam in a gradually gaining speed. After the wave, however, the player will transform into an even harder wave than before, with even more tighter spaces and sawblades everywhere, along with fake line trolling. After the wave, the player will transform into a memory and timing-based, difficult cube section with different passages and invisible blocks. If the player manages to find the right way, he or she will transform into a very difficult wave again. As the ending approaches, Cyclic/Enlil's username poses a vigorous threat if the player does not carefully manipulate the wave to straightness. Videos Trivia *To date, no one has completed the level legitimately. While Mefewe is the closest with a record of 98%. *After a while, seemingly due to hacking accusation, Cyclic replaced Sonic Wave with an old level of his, supposedly a Back On Track remake. When he quit the game, the level was removed altogether. *The original level was light blue and featured a UFO and ship part. Cyclic cut multiple copies to show the level. *Cyclic uploaded a video of him completing 28%-100% using a start position in the latest version. *This level has ½ space gaps in the wave (not ½ space between spikes) *Riot, the verifier of Bloodbath, is currently practicing Sonic Wave. ** He says that it's harder than Bloodbath. ** Riot has completed 39-100% on his version of Sonic Wave. It is named Sonic Wave Infinity and was decorated by Viprin. ** Mefewe has completed 28-100% on Sonic Wave and has a high score of 98%. He also has his own version of Sonic Wave, which was decorated by FunnyGame and Serponge. *Cyclic hacked to verify the original Sonic Wave and speedhacked the second version. *He later completed 28-100% on a nerfed version of Sonic Wave on stream. Crashes *Mefewe crashed at 72%, 75%, and 98%. **His 98% fail is considered to be the "biggest fail" ever in the game. |-|Sonic Wave Infinity = Sonic Wave Infinity was the buffed and redecorated version of Sonic Wave which is designed by Viprin and was currently trying to be verified by Riot. Overview Sonic Wave Infinity was a remake of Sonic by Riot. The level was redesigned by Viprin with a much more 2.0 like decorations and was slightly darker than the original remake. Gameplay Sonic Wave Infinity has simply the same gameplay as the original version of the 2nd update for Sonic Wave, however there are certain parts in the part that are buffed and redesigned. The words "LET'S GO" was replaced with the 2.0 text, while the player can see a somehow, figure that resembles a demon before the wave mode. The third cube mode features a moving background, shooting stars, and a much darker designs. As shown on Riot's video, Enlil's/Cyclic's name was replaced by a cluster of saw-blades, and then the level ends with Riot's, Viprin's, and Cyclic's name. Walkthrough Trivia * There is Mefewe's version of Sonic Wave which is redesigned by FunnyGame and Serponge. **Riot wants Mefewe's version rated instead of his. * Riot has completed 39-100% on Sonic Wave Infinity and was hoping to finish it soon. ** He has also mentioned that he will verify the level first before Yatagarasu *This level is similar to The Hell Zone because of the figure at the start of the Wave and the shooting stars at the second Cube. Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Downgraded demons